My Obssession
by DarlingNotAgain
Summary: Only I could take my obssession this far. [Narrative by Erik & Newly Updated!]
1. Chapter 1

How do you classify someone as a stalker? Would you say they were a stalker because of their un-dying love of that person? Or would you say it because they would watch their prey as they slept? Questions such as these plague me everyday….had my obsession with the young Christine Daae become to much for both her and me to handle, but wait, Miss Daae has no clue as of yet that her 'Angel' is watching her outside of the Opera and after her lessons were over at night.

Oh yes she was beautiful…and she was mine for the taking. It seemed that Christine was perfect at the tender age of 10 ,but as she grew older and peaked at the age of 14…so did her body. I had noticed this with only the attention of a father, only after the night she confided in me of her most inner fantasies did I take more notice. She had danced about my lair a glass of red wine sloshing in her hand. Approaching her I took the glass gently and set it on a table. Raising a brow she snatched it back "What?" She asked her breath reeking of the wine. "It's not very wise for you to be drinking this." I replied taking the glass once more and throwing it into a corner of the lair. "Now you tell me!" Christine's words began to slur as she threw her hands into the air. "Come child." I said softly taking her hand and leading her to the back room next to the torture chamber. She slumped onto one of the beds with a sigh "You know what Angel?" Christine said gazing at me intently. "What my dear?" These words left my mouth no sooner than she had walked to me (I was leaning on the mantle of the fireplace). Her hands ran along my chest and I felt my mouth go dry "I have yet to be naked in the presence of another human…unless you count when I was young." A bit caught off guard I took her hands in my own and frowned. "You've had enough to drink." And with that I took her back to the dorms where she fell asleep in an instant.

Later that night I sat by my organ with a glass of brandy. I ran through the events of the nightin my head."Interesting..."I murmured. Without thinking I touched myself remebering her words and the way her hands had run along my chest. "Christine..."I moaned in short intervals before I had fully finished with my throbing manhood.Only then did I realize what I had been doing. Cursing I threw my glass to the ground and watched it shatter into small peices that skidded across the floor.

A new chapter in my obssesion had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

To this day I can never quite understand my obsession with Miss. Daae , I could have any woman of an older age or of more rare beauty and yet I would still chose her. Oh yes, the women of the night do fit my needs but there is a part of me that longs for the youth she withholds under her skin. Christine Daae had innocence…but not for long.

I wandered the darkened catwalks above the stage when most everyone had gone to sleep, except for a young dancer spinning across the floor. With my eyes intent on watching I saw Christine dance with elegance that 'Little Giry' had not. She stopped dancing sensing that someone else was near. I called softly to her. "Look up child". Startled that she had been right Christine gazed up and smiled seeing the white mask against the darkness above "Hello Angel" She replied brightly smiling. I couldn't help myself that I felt a smile tug softly at my lips "Good evening Christine". Climbing down I landed on the stage with a soft thud. She rushed to me and gave me a hug. Caught off guard by her affection I stood rigid. "What's wrong?" she asked giving me a look of question. I shook it off "Nothing, nothing at all." I replied a smile on my face. "Good" Standing on her tippy toes she planted a kiss on my cheek. My breath got stuck in my chest, how could this be that the young girl would want to kiss me? "But for now I must go, I get to sleep in my new bed tonight" She said gleefully as she walked away from me and skipped of to the dorms.

Slowly I regained my sense of inner balance and walked back home. From there I looked at the drawings I had done of her soft face. Lightly I skimmed my fingers over her drawn lips which were a soft red. My body left my mind and I found myself just touching her picture not for any reason just….to touch her. Oh how I longed to be the one that could take her to my bed. "No!" I yelled my hands jerked away from the picture as I struggled to move away. "No…."I whispered sitting on the bench of my organ. "She's only a child…" moaning over my repulsive thoughts I cradled my head. "Just a child." I repeated over and over until I got up and crawled into bed hoping for a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately for me a dream came, one of passion, bed sheets, brandy, and Christine Daae.

The next morning I rushed to the dorms. My heart dropped….I saw MY Christine on the edge of her bed KISSING one of the stage hands. Sadly stage hands know how to use their hands, he had them roaming over her body and she bucked underneath his touch. My pain went away as I became aroused by the two. I found my hands reach below my pant line and massage my trembling member as I watched. He knew how to pleasure her and naturally she was pleasuring him. Eagerly the boy slipped his hands under Christine's dress and I knew exactly what he was doing when I heard Christine moan. Her body moved with passion under his own. My mind stopped as I imagined that it was me making Christine moan, oh how wonderful it would be if that was true. I finished watching the two when I noticed a hairbrush at the foot of her bed. Reaching over I snatched it without the two of them knowing. And off I raced back to my lair.

Upon getting home I sat on the edge of my bed picking the hair out of her brush. For some reason I found myself strangely attracted to it. Smelling it I sighed and thought of her. Christine did smell rather good, mostly of soft vanilla or gardenia. "Soon...Soon" I whispered.

Today was just a bit of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason I find it difficult for me to wake up in the morning. Rolling over I flopped onto the floor and groaned, I had hit my head against the cold…stone floor. Standing I adjusted my mask and changed into fresh clothes after all I had to look nice, today was Christine's first opera that she was to be in.

As usual I sat in MY box and waited for the wonderful Mme. Giry to come and give me my program for tonight's showing of the newest Opera ' Dela Une' it is said to be very well written. While I watched I couldn't help the fact that my eyes stayed glued to Miss.Daae, and to my surprise someone else's eyes were too.

In the box beside me I noticed a young man, who was accompanied by the Count De'Chagny so automatically I assumed that this boy was his son. He kept his eyes on MY Christine, smiling when she danced even though she's MINE! Furious I watched the remaining of the opera and then left to get hold of Christine before he could. Catching her in the hallway I pulled her into an empty room. She looked at me strangely "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes…" I hissed at her, she flinched when I grabbed her by the arm (not to hard though) "Does the name Raoul ring a bell to you?", Christine looked up at me "Is he here?", I turned from her releasing her from my grasp. "Yes, but I forbid you to see him." A shocked look came across her face "Why not?". Her stupid mind pissed me off so much that I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, a gasp came form her red painted lips. "Because, you belong to me" I couldn't contain myself any longer. I forced my lips to hers as she struggled to pull away from me but I had to tight of a grip on her. Christine cried out "Erik!" Her pleading was no good for her now. My hands ran along her body as I kissed away the single tear drops on her face, but soon she stopped pleading and quieted down, her head fell to the side and her hand reached up to cup my face.

At that moment I pulled away from her and left the room. How could I be doing this…she was a child and I a full grown man!

Back in my lair I spent the remainder of the night staring at her picture and soon once again found myself enjoying the young features of the girl. In my mind she was going to be mine in less than a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

I had waited long enough. Tonight was the night when everything I had longed for would come true. My darkest desires fulfilled in the long hours of the night. Glancing at my pocket watch I found the time to be 1:32 Am. Nodding I snapped it shut. The other girls in Christine's dorm room would be fast asleep dreaming of the asinine stage hands that flirted with them each day. It was my night. _Mine _and no one was going to ruin it for me, and to make sure of this I tucked the small dagger into the left pocket of my pants. Tonight was mine….. My Obsession.

Creeping along the corridors of the forbidden pass to the girl's dormitories I placed my hand on the wall to keep my balance. Well what? Did you expect me of all people to do this sober. Of course not. For a little while before I had downed a couple fingers worth of whiskey to my own satisfaction. After all it did give me a well deserved confidence boost. Almost giddy to myself I wandered down the hall until I got to the wooden door with gold writing along the frame. Touching it gingerly…almost testing to see if it was real, I stepped inside and began my mission.

She lay in the fetal position covered in her mounds of blankets (Seeing as that it was in the dead of winter I wouldn't want my dear Christine to get cold., so I ignored how long it would take me to wiggle her out). Brushing back a forlorn piece of hair from her forehead I lifted her into my arms. Stepping lightly through the room once more I made my way back the way I had come. Though it was rather hard seeing as that I'm drunk and carrying a girl in my arms. No wait. Make that a Woman in my arms. Yes it sounds much better.

Was it the way she cuddled against my chest that made my mouth water. Or was it the sweet strawberry smell to her hair. Either way I found myself struggling not to take her as my own in the dusty hallway. Containing myself until we at least got to my 'hovel' of some sorts. Her little gasps from her dreams were enough to make me die of lust. Just the way her eyebrows moved in her sleep gave my a rather nice feeling in my loins. Laying her down gently in my bed I watched her eyes flutter open softly.

I had prepared for this moment for a long time. Knowing that she would not agree openly of the act I was about to commit to her I had already the right tools I would need. Discreetly I covered her mouth with my hand until I could reach into my side drawer and pull out the binding I had made to keep her silent until I was ready for her to call out my name in lust.

Of course she struggled at first….they always seem to do that. But in the end I won and had her gagged so she couldn't speak unless I wanted her to. I was so close to taking her now. But first I needed to drive her (and myself) over the edge until I could call myself a victor of this war.

A single hand of mine crept along the hem of her nightgown. The thread had been worn away. By what I wondered. Anyways. Moving along her inner thigh I felt my hunger to touch her sex and feel what it was like to be in her. Warming my hand up so I didn't shock her with the cold. I plunged my ring finger and middle finger into her. Oh yes it was very warm. Just as I had wanted. Wanted and waited for all these years. After a few stroked her body moved simultaneously with my hungry hand. It would rise to meet me every stroke so it would force me deeper into her. I felt her quiver when I pulled out. Tracing those fingers along her chest I ripped off the rest of her nightgown. I would soon as ravage her body with my eyes then with my hands at first.

Oh but it was hard to resist. I cupped her milky young breast in my hand and carefully licked along the almond that was her nipple. I feel her tremble under my touch. It makes me feel alive that I can bring her to her climax so wonderfully. My hand entered her sex once more whilst my lips kissed, sucked, and nibbled on her upper torso. Glancing up at her I noticed her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed from the pleasure. Interesting. I wanted that young face to curl and scream in pain all at the same time I felt my own pleasure. Is that wrong of me? Taking off my clothes I stood and just looked at her. Young a fruitful, just what I wanted. Her body glistening with sweat and her own sweet juices. Oh yes tonight will be spectacular. Climbing back onto the bed I rubbed my own body against hers. This time I was a bit surprised as she rose to meet me again. Her little moans quite pleasing to my ears. Caressing her I plunged my member into hers. Nothing could stop me now. My forceful shoves into her had just the effect I wanted. Christine's face was a grimace. The pain was unbearable for her. But it's what she deserved for what she's put me through. Slowly. And I do mean slowly. Her face began to change. It softened until it came to pure delight and satisfaction. Her moans became louder and louder. I almost feared they would make me release to fast, but they did not and I matched her pleasure against mine until linked together we both rode each other until the other couldn't take it any longer. Now was the time. Taking my hands off of her I yanked off the gag and heard my name shouted in pleasure. "Erik!" her voice shattered whatever sense to soberness I had. I was now blinded by pure lust. My thrusts were so fierce that I felt her screams shiver all through her body. Oh I noticed the blood alright. But being the person that I am I ignored it until later. Taking her in my arms I took her over the last edge of the race and the last thrust until I released inside of her sharply. Her body fell limp in my arms and I held her there making sure she got her fill of me. Letting her go she fell back into the sheets and passed out.

Examining what had happened I whipped Christine's legs off with a wet towel to get rid of the blood. Exactly what I wanted. Everything had turned out perfect. Thinking to myself, I watched her sleep out the exhaustion. Yes perfect. Only one thought lingered in my mind.

**How can I take this to the next level?**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night was sleepless. Hissing out a sigh I once again watched the angel sleeping in my bed. Wait…was that movement. Straightening I saw her doe eyes slowly blink open. It took only one look around for her to begin to struggle. Poor lamb. Stepping towards her I trailed a hand along her bar leg, causing her to, oh I suppose...scream? What an awful noise. Giving her a sharp pinch; she silenced. "Good lass…" I murmured crouching down by the bed and stroking her hair from her eyes. "What a night eh? Shall I take you back?" Pausing I allowed a smirk to cross on my lips. "No...I don't think so." Standing I looked down at her and brushed my knuckles over the bruises on her skin. Yes. Not yet...she didn't deserve to be taken back yet. Leaning down I gave her a kiss on the pale skin of her neck. Humming to myself I strolled out of the room. Leaving her to shriek in my absence. Ah, so many different types of music eh? Chuckling at this thought I slammed the door behind me, once more her cries reached my ears. So enough she'd learn. She'd learn that she was mine. I'll make her learn.

Later that day I plopped her back onto her dorm room bed and left. She swore not to tell...and so help me god if that little bitch told. I didn't feel the need to lose control again, well at least not until that bastard of a child Raoul came back into the picture. What a fop, thinking she loved him more then me. Oh he'd learn too. They'd all learn.

Night by night performances crept by, her face haunted me. The screams tortured my dreams. She needed me….needed my by her side….how could she deny me after what we shared? Batting at the tears in my eyes I stood from my organ bench and stuffed my hands in my pockets. She needed me. Repeating this to myself I began pacing. I had to get the boy out of the picture. Christine doesn't need a boy. She needs a man. She needs me.

She needs me.

"Erik….?" A soft voice called. Whirling around I gazed down at. "What in the hell..?" Christine? How had the damn wench found her way down here? "Erik please." She said simply as if it made any difference. Oh she knew that I had seen her with that fop. And now she was going to apologize? We'll just see about that. "Get out." I snapped, causing her to take a step away. "Frightened lass?" I demanded…Sweet revenge. Shaking her head she bit down on the precious bottom lip. "Don't do that." Rage shot through me for the fact she was hurting herself. Reaching out I back handed her sharply; sending her sprawling to the floor. I didn't mean to over react, but I hated it when she did that…biting her lip in such a manor was unbecoming. Looking down at her body I sighed and turned, leaving her there. Soon enough she'd learn to respect me.

Because after all.

She needs me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **

**Okay kiddos. I'm trying a new style of writing...kind of adds a more psychopath feel to it no?**

Days went into weeks…

Where was she?

I had taken my evening stroll once more, hoping to find her. But to no avail. Frustration moved through me as I took a turn down the hallway. Instantly I shrank back against the wall. She was there…just standing there? How daft. Looking over the corner I nearly groaned in pain. He was there….they both were there…together.

Without me.

Just them.

Cursing under my breath I listened to them…trying to remain quite. Keyword trying. My knuckles cracked without me willing to, my legs moved without me willing to, my body turned the corner without me willing to. Seconds flew by as I walked to them. Jogged to them. Ran to them. An inhuman growl flew from my lips as I ripped him off of her. Him being that bastard Raoul It was her screech of terror that drove me to yank her from her feet and heave her over my shoulder.

She needed me.

The boy came charging at me, but I just delivered a sharp kick to his ribs. That should hold him. I took pleasure in watching him crumble before me…begging me not to hurt her. Letting out a cackle I sneered. "You're worthless…you're the one hurting her….She needs me!" I proclaimed once more giving him a kick away. Pity to ruin my shoes on him. Her small fists began beating into my back, once more they were begging. Giving her a harsh shake I turned on my heel and took off down the hallway with a leisurely pace.

I saved her. She needs me.

The thoughts repeated themselves over and over in my head until she stopped moving; giving up. Yes. She's learning. It may be taking a while, but she's learning. Oh Christine. Satisfied with myself I began humming. Perhaps I'd name the song...or not. Sometimes victory songs need not be named. She was mine now. And she had learned the truth. No one could keep her from me.

She's mine.


End file.
